Sands of time: A Gaara Love Story
by PawprintedInsanity
Summary: All characters and settings belong to Masashi Kishimoto except Sadao Nakamaru and Tachikawa Katayama


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. they all belong to masashi kishimoto

* * *

Sadao Nakamaru, a shinobi who was born in Yukagakure but raised in Sunagakure was sent on a special mission from Konohagakure. She was a fifteen year old Jounin, whose genin team was killed in the Chuunin exams. During the Sasuke retrieval mission was when she was seen laying in the grass in the middle of the Kimmimaro and Rock Lee battlefield, bleeding to death from Kimmimaro's sword like ribs that was stuck deep in her body. Blood was running from the wound on her opened abdomen, her arms, and her legs as she watched the battle through half closed eyes, helplessly watching Lee get the crap beaten out of him. Very slowly, her bright amber eyes drooped shut as something brown shielded her from Kimmimaro's bone finger bullet attack and soon both her breath and heart had stopped.

She was engulfed into bright light when she opened her eyes, gently brushing her golden brown "emo" style bangs with a single colorless strip in the direct center away from her right eye to her left. Sadao's dead older brother smiled at her but shook his head and held up a hand as she stepped forward, eager to get into his arms for a hug. The last thing she heard him say before being thrusted into the dark was:

"It's not your time yet…Later sis"

Air filled her lungs and warmness cascaded the part of her abdomen that was once open from the wound. Sadao knew that she was being healed and she wanted to say thank you to her savior, but her eyelids were too heavy to open and her throat was desert-dry.

"She's breathing!" an unknown, yet somehow familiar male voice said in heavy relief

"Give her two blood pills. That should restore the blood that she has lost during that mission" a female voice ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

The voices faded into silence. She guessed that she had eventually fallen asleep. Sadao woke up in her hotel room. She sat up and felt a sting of pain. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she immediately saw spots appear in front of her eyes. Sadao glance to the side to see a white pill bottle. The label that was on it read: 'take two pills every three hours for pain' shrugging and also feeling pain, Sadao took the pills with a bottle of strawberry flavored water that she could have sworn wasn't there when she had left for the mission. Her throat seemed to scream its thanks and content, she lay back with a smile on her face, her colorless strip of bangs turning blue for her happy mood head hitting her favorite down-feather pillow.

Suddenly though, someone shouted her name, causing her to jump and sit up quickly, her head spinning and spots appearing in front of her amber eyes again. Looking at the doorway, she saw the female sand sibling, Temari, and relief washed over her, her strip turning light purple.

"You're team is lucky" Temari stated simply.

"Lucky?" she questioned, confused at the sudden statement, the strip changing to bluish gray.

"Gaara came in time to save you and lee" she informed.

"...Gaara?" she remembered the brown stuff that had protected her earlier and realized that it was Gaara's ultimate defense sand. She smiled and clutched her blanket, the color changing back to blue.

Gaara was known as a 'weapon' to all others, but not to Sadao. She saw him as a fellow Shinobi, a friend perhaps. He was an ally, not a weapon.

"My brother" she rolled her eyes at Sadao, who seemed to be in another world at the moment. "Gaara…of the Desert?"

"..." she said nothing

"Well, he's waiting at Hinata's 'Thank you Sand Sibling' party. You can thank him there" there was something strange about Temari's tone, but Sadao couldn't put her finger in it...was it displeasure?

Sadao stood up and pocketed her pain pills. "Umm...okay, we shouldn't keep him waiting then" she smiled to her fellow Suna shinobi.

"Right" Temari said, nodding, suspicious of Sadao. Usually, she wouldn't speak so much.

They walked in complete silence until they reached the Hyuuga residence. Everyone was there...but for some reason, not Gaara.

"I thought you said..."

"Through that door" Temari cut her off

"..." she walked to the door that was down a hall and was shoved in, by more than likely Naruto, who was standing behind her, falling on her hands and knees and hearing the door click locked.

"...You're alive"

Sadao looked up and sat on her knees, pulling her hood over her head, a sure, well-known sign that she was embarrassed. "...Gaara...?"

"Hn." yeah, that was him

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, she realized that her face was inches from his and she leaned back slightly, her face slightly red. She pulled her hood so it was slightly over her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm alive" she finally responded.

"I thought that I was too late" he said thoughtfully, his usually murderous malamute eyes looking down with a soft expression. Sadao smiled lightly

"Thank you" she said softly, her hand briefly touching his for half a second before he grabbed her wrist, then Sadao gasped.

"Scared?" he whispered, staring at her intensely.

"No" she replied with a light smile, gently grabbing his other hand. "Just a bit startled at the sudden movement..."

"..." he leaned forward too quickly for her to respond and he locked lips with her. Her face turned a bright shade of red and it heated up.

A few seconds passed before her broke it and then he sat back again. "Hm…"

"...Hm?" she looked at the red-headed sand sibling curiously, her face still slightly red. "What do you mean 'Hm'?" her heart was beating quickly

"This…" he leaned forward again but this time, she met him halfway.

The door opened and everyone on the other side gasped. Temari stepped forward but Kankuro stopped her by putting out his arm, shaking his head. Naruto, however, didn't take the hint and grinned.

" Gaara and Sadao sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage " Kankuro shook his hands rapidly, as if saying: 'no, you idiot, don't!' but Naruto paid no mind, " Here comes a baby with a bottle in its carriage " he laughed

Kankuro slapped his forehead, as did Temari and both peeked in-between their fingers to see Gaara with a nasty glare in his face. By this time, Sadao's hood was covering her eyes. Gaara stood up and walked up to Naruto, who stopped laughing and turned pale. He grabbed Naruto's arm and whispered something savagely into his ear. Sadao blinked and stood up lowering her hood as she was walking out, watching Naruto's face as it turned paler and paler. Gaara let go and walked off, smirking.

"Come, Sadao" he said

"! Right" she responded, running after him.

It was nighttime and they walked together through the streets of Konoha. Suddenly, they stopped and Gaara jumped on top of his hotel, Sadao following him. He sat down and stared at the moon. She sat beside him and looked at the luminous sphere. Sadao did a few handsigns as a cold wind began to blow and a large blanket appeared. She wrapped it around their shoulders and smiled at him as his arm snaked around her shoulders. Sadao laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at the moon with him.

In the morning, the Sand siblings got ready for their departure and Sadao waited outside their hotel, already ready for the three day trip back. When they finally came out with Baki, their Sensei, the five of them were headed towards the gates when they met up with the others.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Sadao asked softly, smiling.

"We came to see you guys off" Naruto replied with a huge yawn.

"Well, goodbye guys" she smiled

"Bye! We'll meet up soon" they all said.

The five sand shinobi then went off to their village.

* * *

~Shippuden: 3 years later~

It was 6 'o clock when Gaara woke up for work as Kazekage. He sat up carefully so he wouldn't wake up his fiancée, Sadao, and got out of bed with a slight yawn. He got dressed in his Kazekage robes and gently kissed his fiancée on the forehead. Then, he walked out to his office, as he did every morning. Sadao woke up three hours later and got out of bed, making it neatly. Satisfied, she walked to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and did her messed up hair. Once this task was completed, she walked back into the room and changed into her usual shinobi wear. Just as she slipped her jacket on over her net shirt, there was knocking at the door. Sadao walked to it and was surprised to see Yura, a member of the Suna advisory council, who looked extremely worried.

"Yura?" she tilted her head slightly to the side, "What's wrong"

"We have a situation at the entrance milady! Most of our guards have been either killed or injured!" he said urgently. Sadao's face fell in horror, her strip of hair turning green.

"What are we doing here then, let's go!"

They ran to the gates where she saw the bodies and gasped. Yura grinned evilly and roughly pressed the pressure point on her neck with chakra in his hand, causing her to pass out. He caught her as two figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them approached. Yura set Sadao down and kneeled to the shorter one.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in his deep voice

"Of course, I could never forget you, master Sasori of the red sands"

"Who would?" replied the taller of the two.

"Some remain loyal even after regaining their memories…Deidara" Sasori said softly as Deidara took off his hat to reveal his young face and blonde hair.

This man was Deidara, master of clay 'art'. He grinned and held out his palm. A small clay bird sat there. Deidara tossed the bird on the ground did a hand sign, making the bird grow exponentially. He grinned and hopped up on the large bird.

"I'll attack from the skies" he said. "So Sasori, my man, how do you like my creation, pretty artistic, hmm?"

"Just don't keep me waiting" Sasori growled

"Wait, Deidara" Yura said.

"Hm?" he looked at the sand ninja, "What, hmm"

"This girl may come in handy" he held the limp Sadao at Deidara, who blinked. "She's the Kazekage's fiancée and he would never dare harm her"

Deidara's face lit up. "Put 'er on the bird then"

"The Junchuuriki has a Fiancée?" Sasori looked at Yura grumpily, but he only nodded.

Deidara had already lifted off and attacked the guards who were watching the skies. He hopped off the bird and onto the roof. "Infiltration successful" he grinned. He looked up as a pair of feet was on the top of his vision. "Hmm?"

"…" Gaara stood there with his arms crossed and his sand attacked the blonde, who jumped back up onto his bird.

"Hey you, Jinchuuriki, Hmm!" Deidara said in a taunting, mischievous tone "Look what I got" he held up Sadao by her hood and Gaara growled, instantly angry.

"Get away from her!" he snapped, his sand attacking the back of the bird.

The battle seemed to last forever. Every time that Gaara came close to getting Sadao, Deidara managed to grab her and keep her just out of his sand's reach. Getting angrier and angrier at the sight of his lifeless fiancée just barely visible from the mouth of the clay bird, this gave Deidara the chance to attack. And he did just that. With Gaara running out of chakra as he tried to move the last of the sand from the village, Deidara moved in and captured him. With arrows flying at him, Deidara flew off towards the exit, with both arms seeing as he used Sadao as a human shield during the battle.

Sadao woke up days later, her neck aching, with her fiancée lying beside her, his stomach nor his chest rising and falling for her to indicate breathing did he just lie limp and lifeless. Instantly jolted awake, she checked the side of his neck. No pulse. She gasped and checked his wrist. Nothing, not even so much as one beat. She began to panic, tears swelled in her eyes.

"Gaara NO!" she screamed, her hands glowing bright white with pure chakra, "Secret technique of the snow! Great revival jutsu!" most of her chakra was drained when she was almost through, her vision fading.

"…nnngh" the soft groaning sound came from Gaara's throat. Relieved and with only about five percent of her chakra remaining, she passed out, with her head directly on Gaara's chest.

Gaara's eyes opened weakly and he looked down at the pressure on his chest. He saw a very ruffled Sadao. He stroked her hair and with his right hand he felt her wrist for her pulse, smiling and thankful as he felt its slow but steady pace. Kissing her forehead with extreme care, he held her, slowly slipping into unconsciousness as their prison was ripped open by Naruto Uzumaki.

After this incident, Gaara and Sadao got married where they rarely left each others' side until a year later when she was pronounced the heir to the title of Yukakage. Even after she became the Kage, they would always meet up with each other every weekend, where Gaara put Kankuro in charge, and where Kehau put her best friend, Tachikawa Katayama in charge. To this day, Gaara and Sadao remain fighting side by side and protecting each other.


End file.
